


It's Been A Long Year

by StylinsonSilly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonSilly/pseuds/StylinsonSilly
Summary: In where Jake dies in the field and Amy can't take it anymore. It's literally just a suicide note.Also i wrote this when I super sad at like 12pm and listened to sad music.





	It's Been A Long Year

12 months feels like a life time without you here. I miss you. I can't breathe, I can't sleep, I can't eat.   
Every little thing reminds me of you. Jake come back. I've been waiting for you, but you never come home. I sometimes sit at the rooftop at 397 baron street waiting for you to show up. I can't get used to it. I'll never get used to it. I remember that night as if was yesterday.   
Under the night sky, were you realised you loved me. The stars don't shine as bright anymore. I don't even know what the point of waking up is. You'll never come back home. I never take off my wedding ring.   
Everyone is worried. Rosa cried when she realized i wasn't eating anymore. It was the first time I saw her cry. Charles won't speak anymore. Holt is an absolute mess, he's lost a son. I'm broken.   
Nothing is the same, it'll never go back to the way it was. I'm so sorry. I don't blame you for what happened that night. You were doing what any good cop would do. That was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. You always put others before yourself. I hate you for doing this to me, to us. But at the same time, I love you so much it hurts. What I would give for one more night with you. Life just doesn't have a point anymore. I love you and ill see you soon.  
Love Amy 

I write as I down the pills with a bottle of water. As I'm falling into an endless sleep I can hear Terry pounding on the door begging for me to open up.

Once the door is broken down, it's too late I can already see Jake smiling at me as he takes my hand.


End file.
